


Splish, Splash.

by seijohsbith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohsbith/pseuds/seijohsbith
Summary: this is literally my first fic ever, so i'm hoping you guys to get enjoy. it was also inspired by such an amazing illustration in which you can find here:https://twitter.com/didbub1/status/985426577851744256?s=20
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Splish, Splash.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fic ever, so i'm hoping you guys to get enjoy. it was also inspired by such an amazing illustration in which you can find here:  
> https://twitter.com/didbub1/status/985426577851744256?s=20

_Splish._

Innocent, small giggles and sweet, loud laughter filled the tiled walls that made up the shower; moonlight shining in from the window that stood right above the tub.

They wore grins on their faces, both teasingly as words were exchanged from one another.

“No, Godzilla would win—“

“Wrong! Aliens would—they g-got these special powers!”

“No! Poopykawa, Godzilla would beat them—“

A palm smacked the water, only for the water to be bended towards the direction of a body.

“I’m going to cancel tomorrow’s playdate if you don’t—“

“Okay, okay! Iwa-chan, I’m sorry!” Oikawa’s lips never shut so quick when threatened to cancel a playdate; he always enjoyed and looked toward for them.

Iwaizumi grinned ever so widely, of course in a teasing manner.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.” Words spilled from the boy’s lips, a subtle frown on worn on his face.

In which the other boy only scooted his body closer to him, a scoff leaving his lips as his eyes glued onto the pouting boy’s face. “I was just kidding!” Iwaizumi’s words playfully rolled off his tongue.

Wrapping his arms around the other now, playfully squeezing him in his hold. “Kidding, kidding, kidding.” The three words spilled out with giggles following.

“You promise?” The soft voice lingered underneath the hold, a small grin plastering onto his face, lighting up from the words.

“I promise. With milk bread on top.”

“Okay!”

_Splash._

Voices were a tad bit more on the croaky side, barely getting out of their adolescence age; coming of age.

Still taking baths together, grown accustomed; perks of being best friends with someone, fresh out the womb. It bothered neither seeing each other naked, despise their ages. Or even little taunts and teasing from each of their parents. All that aside, it felt normal, nothing awkward to the two boys.

“Shittykawa, you’re staring and it’s making me want to punch you.” Iwaizumi’s words were calmed, soothing almost as thin, long fingers carefully massaged at his lower scalp; making the suds grow.

A small smack of lips echoed from one ear to one another, causing Iwaizumu to peek an eyelid open, shooting him one of his famous glares.

“Sweetie, Iwa-chan— Glaring will only give you worry lines.” Oikawa’s famously, taunting, yet so effortlessly voice retorted right back; lips turning into a natural-like smirk.

With that, Iwaizumi immediately lifted his right hand from his scalp, handing Oikawa a slap to the shoulder.

Oikawa only answered with a yelp. “Well damn, aren’t you getting aggressive by the minute!”

_Splish._

Growing up from toddlers, into teenagers; the two finally reached the very, first year of adulthood. Amazingly, they still fit in the tub perfectly. Okay, no, scratch that.

Both sat with their back against the cold, tiled pattern. Legs dangling out the rim of the tub.

Soft, raspy-like voices now filled within the four walls of the bathroom, little laughter exchanged here and there every once in a while as little jokes were told for entertainment.

“When are you going to confess that love of yours to me, Iwa-chan?” There it was. Naturally without fail, Oikawa truly mastered flirting. Either if it were implied with words, or a set of expressions.

“Never.” Iwaizumi tauntingly bit back, right brow of his arching up.

The corner of his eyes fixated on his best friend. “Quite rude, no?” Oikawa’s natural smirk grew bigger, the smallest of giggles leaving his very lips, tongue sliding across his lower lip to rehydrate them.

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes at the retort he received, still peering over to brunette male that sat beside him from the the corner of his eyes.

The male beside him only let his chin dip, a smirk plastered so evenly on his lips, not once leaving. Clearly enjoying himself. “Admit it, Iwa. I’m a special someone to you.” Followed with a soft, low laugh.

“Yeah, you’re something alright.” Finally taking his gaze away, now fixing it on the shower ceiling.

Resting the back of his head against the cold tile, eyelids shut against each other. The softest of sighs left his throat and out of his lips, keeping quiet and to himself—up until Oikawa interrupted his mindset.

Although it wasn’t words that interrupted Iwa.

The sound of soft droplets echoed ever so softly within the tub’s rim. The feeling of Oikawa’s body resting against his own body felt so natural. Skin on his neck began to be tickled by Oikawa’s hair, not minding in the tiniest bit.

As Oikawa’s cheek rested on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, he only stood quiet, letting his own head dip to his level; chin resting right on top of Oikawa’s head.

“You’re something,” His own tongue peeked out from beyond his lips, swiping it at the corner of his bottom lip and only there before returning it to its rightful place. Lips pressed against each other for a hot second. “You’re my achilles heel.” Word hushed, gaze right on Oikawa.

The very words seemed to have startled the lighter haired male, because suddenly the four walls that caved them in came into a complete silence. “You’re staying quiet now?”

Lifting his chin from the very spot, letting his gaze drop on his best friend. Face angling to look right at him, nose inches apart from Oikawa’s. Soft dimmed, green eyes perfecting an angle of the very portrait in front of him; perfection.

Oikawa Tooru seriously made him skip a heartbeat that felt so unnatural.

A soft shade of red brushed across both cheekbones as soon as their lips crashed into one another—correction, Oikawa went into the move. Although Iwaizumi didn’t argue with that.

As his lips touched his, it felt exactly just as he imagined; heavenly. How did heaven feel? He didn’t exactly know what Heaven felt like or looked like. To Iwaizumi, it contained of an atmosphere where Oikawa Tooru belonged and existed. Okay maybe that’s a bit too exaggerated?

Right hand of his swept to the back of Oikawa’s neck, letting the palm of his hand and fingers wrapping around him, the hold gentle, fingers lightly tangling at the brown, damped locks.

Left hand and fingers gently cupped at his chin, keeping him still as possible. The kiss now deepening as Oikawa snaked his own arm up and around Iwa’s neck, closing in the little bit of space between them.

Iwaizumi felt the skin on his chest warm up, almost as if someone held a burning candle inches away, the warmth spreading to his neck, to the tip of his ears, but it definitely felt like a great sensation.

The smallest of smiles crept onto Iwa’s lips, spreading entirely in his eyes to the point where his skin crinkled up at the corners.

It’d gotten to the point where both of their breaths labored on within to what seemed hours, not that he complained about it.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Tooru’s lips prided open as soon as he pulled away from Iwaizumi, vocal cords a tad out of breath from the small, make out session that had just happened, lips lightly inked a shade darker than before; plumped up. “did you just go soft on me?” Lips curved into a satisfied smug of a smirk, palm of his moving to cup Iwa’s chin in return. Pad of his thumb inching around the skin, caressing him in the dearest, possible way. Chin titled a few angles, eyes lingering and meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze.

Iwaizumi’s face lit with a scowl, although his face held perfectly still in Oikawa’s hold, in fact, he lowered himself into the touch. Lifting a hand and placing it on top of the other’s, holding it in its place, not wanting it to drop.

“Shut up—shut up and kiss me some more, it’d be more satisfying hearing that light smacking of our lips rather than your—“

Words interrupted once more, lips sealing right against his own, in which he gladly accepted the invitation.

Pecks lingered on his lips for about a great amount of seconds, up until Oikawa’s lips worked their way to the corner of his lips, to the sharp bone that fractured along his jawline, softly.

As gentle lips grazed across Iwaizumi’s skin, it crawled with sudden goosebumps, covering up the skin that wasn’t under the now lukewarm water. Both, light like inhales and exhales were exchanged in return. If time could be messed with: pause, play, rewind, forward, record, erase. Then he’d pause in this very moment happening between the two, choose to rewind, press play and record. Anything to save this moment, live and in stereo.

“Now _you’re_ something, Iwa-chan.”

“Well, considering we just kissed, made out.” Shoulders rolled into a shrug, the atmosphere around him content, carefree. Lips turning upwards, wide grin. Far proud of the upturn of events. Never did it occur to him that he’d be placing his own lips right against his best friend’s lips. Don’t even get him started on how it felt. The sudden feeling of high ecstasy took charge and he let the feeling pilot him along the route.

Oikawa’s cheek rested right against his shoulder blade, he could feel that famous smirk, in this case he didn’t mind. Bodies then shifted into a new position, the water rippling with each motion. Now facing each other, temples pressed up against each other.

“Is it appropriate to say that I’ve been literally, freaking pining over you? Even though I dated others,“ words fell from the tip of his tongue, although they were hushed, sincereness in his tone. “I’ve dated others but if I’m being real honest, I was hoping you’d confess but you never did.”

Inhale. Exhale.

“I never confessed because—look, never mind that,”

“I like you. I like you more than a friend and I’m telling you this, very much naked in this tub and not to mention the damn water isn’t even close to warm anymore.”

“You’re twenty and sounding like a child, when it’s usually me sounding like one—“

A laugh emerged from Iwaizumi.

“Shut up before I shove your head underwater.” Iwa gently warned him, wearing a grin, cheekbones brushed in a red tone.

_Splash._

A year or two since passed, the two being in complete different environments.

Oikawa’s schedule occurred to be busy due to volleyball, let alone being across seas, multiple timezones, and the list could go on. Oh yeah, to add, Iwaizumi’s schedule also filled with a complete different environment. Oikawa residing in Brazil. Iwaizumi in California.

Out of the blue, they got to visit Japan _just_ this once. Considering their schedule were both hectic. Professional volleyball player; warm ups, practices, games. Athletic trainer in the process, let alone being a college student full time in a whole different continent.

Today happened to be special.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both planned ahead on this very day, months before. Anything for a damn day to themselves and just them, alone, no excuses.

Iwaizumi arrived in Japan, beating Oikawa to their homeland. The process of getting off the plane took a heavy weight off his shoulders, nearly twelve hours, probably sixteen if you count the whole getting to the airport on time, nothing more exhausted Iwa more than ever. Grabbing his suitcase from the baggage reclaim only took him a couple of minutes, cheeks puffed up completely. He squeezed in between the mini crowds, trying to get to a spot where he wouldn’t really be in the way, leaning against the wall. Phone in his hand, replying to a few text messages, alerting others that he arrived, safely.

“It’s kinda rude arriving home and not texting your dearest boyfriend you arrived.” Oikawa expressed in a rather pouty voice, lips pressed together and making one of his very few, playful tones. Chin resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Caught by surprise, he lifted both brows, immediately putting his phone back into his jacket’s pocket. “What have I told you about sneaking up on me?” Iwaizumi expressed in a hushed tone, his face trying so hard to hide joyful smile. Bringing his arms around Oikawa, tightly gripping him, purposefully. Arms gracefully stayed hooked around the other’s neck, face hiding into the crook of the taller male’s neck. One of the pros of being a few centimeters shorter than him.

Staying in the the hold, he took advantage of the time. Taking in the once familiar scent of his boyfriend. To admit, he did carry a new scent, but wasn’t one to complain about it. He gently pushed Oikawa away, palm of his hands resting on his chest to keep a short, small distance. ”Fuck, you feel _and_ look thicker—I mean you look great, look at you, got that nice haircut going on, and you got freaking got taller, a tiny bit but damn you’re looking great.” Taking it all in, admiring.

Realization hit him on what had rolled out his tongue, face feeling extremely hot now.

He tilted his head, right hand resting against the back of his head, scratching lightly at his scalp, eyes darting to the side.

“Damn, I leave, you leave, I come back, you come back, and you’re all so soft and gushy about my new and improved appearance—“

_Smack_.

Oikawa pouted as he held the back of his head, a scoff leaving his lips, rubbing at the very spot Iwaizumi targeted.

Iwaizumi’s lips peppered kisses along the fairly tanned skin, calloused fingers gripped gently onto Oikawa’s lower waist, keeping him place. Lips now grazing over Tooru’s neck, gently nibbling at his skin here and there, but not nearly enough to mark him.

“Iwa-chan—babe,” Oikawa laughed through the words, both brows raised up high, his own fingers tangling into the dark strands. An arm extended out to try and hold the two together from the slippery tub. It was one thing to sit in a tub filled with water, but today of all days they decided to try and shower together to be quicker. “Iwa, I’m not going anywhere, _you’re_ not going anywhere.”

“It’s not every day you get to see your boyfriend, especially when he’s so busy playing with a rubber ball filled with air and tossing it back and forth in hopes of making a score by spiking it onto the floor with some type of mastered force.” Words mumbled out, temple pressed against a shoulder, sighing, a playful breath following.

“One,” he began to press more kisses against his boyfriend’s chest, following a pattern, completely ignoring his words.

_Kiss._

“two,”

_Kiss._

“three.”

_Kiss._

Lips sealing against a pair of faint, pink lips, the other returning the gesture. From doing so, both ends of lips curved upwards into a satisfied smile.

“Okay, what did you do to my Iwaizumi Hajime and that natural scowl of his?” Oikawa teasingly asked the shorter male, a devious but taunting grin that grew onto his expression.

"I missed you, and you're not one to complain when I'm literally all over you, usually you'd cry out for my attention and now you're questioning it? Very rude and shitty of you." Iwa's words expressed in a playful manner, palm of his hand extended out, slapping it against Tooru's shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Oh shut it, Shittykawa."

**Author's Note:**

> okay idk what else to say besides what you see ksjfdjfd, comments would be appreciated!?


End file.
